


Reflexions (Photographer!AU)

by froggy_freek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil as drop dead gorgeous model and Bard as his talented (and long suffering let's face it) photographer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexions (Photographer!AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Ways To Fall In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147755) by [LittleLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn). 



Umm... enjoy :)

 

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/photgrapher2.png.html)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr at : http://froggy-freek.tumblr.com/


End file.
